kagpro_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KP Fanon Tutorial
The KP Fanon Wiki is a wiki that highlights the fans' depiction of the KagePro Fandom. Most information that is created is from the mind of various users. That being said, the user is highly recommended to write a story about their character(s), which speaks of their life in the Kagerou, and or other various settings. Policies These are the policies of KP Fanon, and it is highly recommended to read over these. Reading these will prevent admin messages about any mistakes or out-of-conduct actions you may make in your time in the KP Fanon. If you do not... prepare to go back to the happier times... *KP Fanon Writing Policy *KP Fanon User Policy *KP Fanon Image Policy Using the KPF Wiki A Fanon Wiki is a Wikia that is entirely reliant on the participation of the said wikia's users. These users are to create pages that reference the according fandom—this one, the Kagerou Project fandom. In this particular fandom, you will begin creating your own characters, abilities, locations, and other KP-related elements. However, you can go beyond the KP world, and create your own timelines, dimensions, even UNIVERSES! We have created several Templates further below to help with your page-creating endeavors. Getting Started This way, you can prepare the backbone of your page with the included Source Code found on every Page Layout. Using the Visual Editor is very buggy and slow for most computers, especially when dealing with Templates. Making a Page :You can also see Community Wikia's tutorial on making a page here. More Advanced Tips Creating Redirect Pages Perhaps you have created your Story Page already, something like "Mekakucity: Destroyed Lives". However, typing "Mekakucity: Destroyed Lives" every single time you want link your story is a pain and takes too long, and everyone on the KPF Wiki refers to your story as "DL" anyways. This tutorial shows you how to shorten links to a page like "Mekakucity: Destroyed Lives" to something like "Mekakucity: DL", or just about any page link down to a manageable size. Don't go overboard on Redirects though! Recommendations *Using the Classic Editor (next to the "Edit" button on top of the page). Helpful Formatting Templates and Tips :Click the Template's link for the Template's usage. * : Create an infobox about you in your user page or blog post. * : Customize a warning to your page. * : Allows to use a scroll bar. For the optional trimming of the amount of space taken on sub/sections that exceed 25 lines of text, including paragraph breaks. * : prevent any images or large artifacts from leaking onto the next second header by placing on the line before the second header starts. This template will create all of necessary line breaks, so you don't have to. *The code for linking to other pages within '''this' wikia (the KP Fanon wiki) is page to link to. **To change the name of the link, use name of the link Property Bar *Note: Adding '' at the top of your pages will create a property bar. This is not mandatory, or even necessary, but if you feel you need to assert your authority over your own creations then this is a very effective way of doing that. Feel free to create your own personalized property bar if you know how. If any of these pages are missing the template, please add it to the top of the page. If it is missing, the admins will either ask you to do it yourself, or maybe even do it for you. 'Categories that CAN be property' *Story/Series (If it is posted by you) *Character *Abilities *Team/Gang (if your player is the team/gang leader) 'Categories that CANNOT be property' *Location Chat Rules Read the KP Fanon Chat Rules before you join chat. Searching For Inspiration A great place to find images of all your favorite characters from Kagerou Project and beyond is [http://www.deviantart.com Deviant'ART']. So if you're looking for an image of a character you've been inspired by, this is a great place to start! And if you do find one, and use it on your page, please be polite and acknowledge the Artist, and even add link to their dA page. I'm sure it would be much appreciated. The use of other people's original characters (OCs) is strictly prohibited. You are free to use character art of canon characters from any anime, manga or game, but other people's OCs that have taken time and effort to design and create is '''abolutely prohibited.' If you discover any breaches of this rule, please contact the admins . immediately. And if you are an offender, you will be given one chance, but if you break the rules a second time, you will be blocked and your pages shall be deleted. The only exception to have the permission of the character's creator to use him/her in your story.'' Uploading Multiple Photos *Note: If you have a large number of photos you want to add to your pages, and cannot be bothered to upload them one at a time, then click ' ' to upload up to 20 photos at a time! (And remember to check the "Ignore any warnings" box near the bottom for a problem free upload.)